mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship Through the Ages
Corey Toomey (storyboard) Caleb Chan (production) David Corman (production) Trevor Hoffman (production) |music = Daniel Ingram |lyrics = Daniel Ingram |length = 2:06 |headercolor = #DD093A |headerfontcolor = #34D5D4}} Friendship Through the Ages is a song featured in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated encore short of the same name, which leads up to the third Equestria Girls film installment, Friendship Games. It is performed by the Rainbooms. The short and song were uploaded to the Hasbro Studios Shorts YouTube channel on before being made private and separately reuploaded on , both times alongside My Past is Not Today and Life is a Runway. The short uses the "rockin' hairstyle" appearances of six Rainbooms. Rainbooms Remix contains snippets of the song. Daniel Ingram stated that these songs will likely be released with the next Equestria Girls album later this year. Animated short synopsis The Rainbooms lead Sunset Shimmer on a magical musical journey through the ages. The short begins with Twilight Sparkle playing the piano on a classical stage. Fluttershy then takes Sunset through a hilly field and Sunset blows the seeds off a dandelion. We then see Rarity in her Sgt. Pepper-esque outfit from Rainbow Rocks in a psychedelic background, and Sunset sprouts from a flower. Rainbow Dash then takes over with a metal-style verse as Sunset crowd surfs. Applejack then sings a country-style verse on a farm while Sunset rides a horse and line-dances with Applejack. Pinkie Pie then sings a glam-pop style verse as Sunset vectors onto a grid. All of the Rainbooms sing two more choruses, joined by Sunset. They conclude the song in a group hug. Lyrics :Sparkle ::Nothin' stays the same for long ::But when it changes, doesn't mean it's gone ::Time will always get away ::As it leaves behind another day :Fluttershy ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :and Fluttershy ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :Dash ::Been around for a long time ::Rockin' out hard, 'cause I'm in my prime ::Maybe it'll change further down the line ::But my friendship carries on through the ages :Applejack ::Every single style has somethin' ::Diff'rent it can say ::There's nothin' wrong with bein' unique ::And special in your own way :Pie ::Maybe you wanna be a pop star ::Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wah-ah, ah-oh! ::That won't last forever ::But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh! :Rainbooms ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages ::Oh, oh, carries on References de:Friendship Through the Ages pl:Friendship Through the Ages